the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorai Senju
'Approval:' 8/14/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Dorai Senju approaches every situation with an air of calmness. His ability to read and react to many varying types of scenarios has portrayed his character as a logical person. Considered arrogant, Dorai relies on his own skills more than he should. He is charming and charismatic, but is blunt and straight-forward with criticism. With his skin a deep shade of bronze, he is a descendant of the first Hokage. Standing 5'6" with a lean frame built more like a runner, Dorai tends to hang more around heightened structures preferring time in the trees. Where he constantly employs the use of wood release. Nindo-''' "Those that turn their back on their village are worse than scum. I'll gladly lay my life on the line for the sake of my village." 'Curse Mark Appearance- '''Cursed Seal of Earth, marks that appear are identical to those of Kimimaru. 'Stats (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: ' ☀Wood Release (木遁, ''Mokuton) is an advanced nature kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood, or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or even flowering plants. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. ' '''Genin 2: ' ☀ * Curse Mark Can be taken to have a curse mark. Be sure to explain this in your character's history or come up with an interesting character development. ' ' Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Wood Release: Wood Binding - Dorai creates wooden shafts that move towards the enemy and attempts to bind them, the shafts being extremely bendable while being controlled. 10 CP initial cost. 5 CP/round upkeep, binding mechanics. # 1st State - Activating stage one of the curse mark increases the physical abilities of Dorai. When activated dark marks appear. Black lines snake down the body. (10 CP stat boost, +2 Speed, +2 Endurance, +2 Strength) 10 CP/round # Spent for SP Equipment *(4) Chakra Conducting Tanto *(1) Kunai Ryo * Ryo earned: 1500 * Ryo left: 1500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 3' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 1 ' 9/02/18 - ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/97nbm3/the_flow_of_the_earthkiri/ - QP Reward: 3 '''History and Story Dorai history is one of mystery and sadness. His mother was dispatched as a high ranking ninja of Kirigakure on a mission to infiltrate the village hidden in the leaves. Dorai's father was a highly capable ninja of the Senju clan, among Konoha's finest. The two met and fell into a forbidden love. His mother Mishki Kaguya and father Detia Senju went rogue, ninjas that turned their back on the village. 5 years went by, the first 2 years Detia succeeded early on in convincing Mishki to change affiliations. He used his good grace with the Leaf Village for a pardon. Mishki was given a task. To show her true side and to prove her allegiance, she was given a mission as a double spy. 2 more years passed when Dorai was conceived. Doria turned 1 when Mishki showed her true colors yet again and betrays Konoha. She left with Dorai and was on the move. Detia began searching for his wife and son alone. 2 years went by and Kirigakure deployed the ANBU. Hiragan Kaguya was the captain (Also Mishki's twin brother.) that led the assassination attempt. Dorai's parents were together when the ANBU arrived and were slain in combat. Dorai was brought safely back to Kirigakure at the age of 3, Researchers placed on this child the curse mark, with the understanding that his bloodline (The level of vitality in his cells) would be a unique weapon for the village hidden in the mist, he was placed under Hiragan his uncle. His early training was developed around the practice of Chakra Control and Speed training. He specializes in Wood Style and his curse mark training. His marks in the academy were extraordinary. He breezed through much of material given, and passed the academy at age 8. He's now set on assisting the development of Kirigakure to be the greatest shinobi nation in existence. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure